


Wooldoor Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Random - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Goofy short story about Wooldoor Sockbat sneezing.





	Wooldoor Sneeze

It was a slow day in the Drawn Together house, and two of its residents - Wooldoor Sockbat and Princess Clara - were having a conversation in the living room. However, their talk reached a rather sudden end when Wooldoor did something that Clara had never seen or heard him do before... And that thing was him sneezing.

It started when Wooldoor's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in the kind of expression that looked like shock or disbelief. His nose froze for a moment, but then began to twitch and rumble. His eyelids lowered, and his breath hitched. He was going to sneeze.

"Aaah... Haaah..." Wooldoor gave one inhale, then another, tilting his neck further and further back. His eyelids and his nose were twitching in irritation the entire time. After these two inhales gave a third, climactic gasp, "HAAAAAAHHHHH..." Hearing it caused the princess to gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

But before he could explode, Clara reached her arm out and placed her forefinger underneath his nose. Wooldoor stood where he was, his eyes half shut. But then he exhaled and gave a smile of relief, upon which Clara responded by removing her forefinger. She, too, looked relieved.

"Phew." Wooldoor wiped his forehead with his hand. "Thanks, Clara!"

"You're welcome, Wooldoor," said Clara with an amused giggle.

Suddenly, before either of them could say anything else, Wooldoor's eyes widened and pupils shrunk once more. Without warning, he threw his neck backward with a final inhale, and then gave a massive, extended sneeze.

"AHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Oh!" Clara cried in surprise.

For when Wooldoor sneezed, he not only shot his neck forwards, but sent himself flying a few feet backward. It took him a few seconds before he finally landed on the wall, and then slid down to the floor. He had to have been lucky that he wasn't hurt, but he did look a bit dazed.

"Bless you, Wooldoor!" Clara said as Wooldoor rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh... Thank you."

Clara brought her hand down to take his free hand, and then helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wooldoor sniffled once, then pulled his finger away from his nose. He then rubbed the back of his neck, a little sheepish. "Sorry... I did NOT see that sneeze coming."

"It's alright; it surprised me, too," Clara replied.

"Wow. Even his sneezes are annoying," Spanky acknowledged. He'd heard the sneeze from the other room, but Wooldoor didn't take his comment too well.

"It's not like I could help it!" said Wooldoor. "A funny guy's gotta have a funny sneeze."

"He does have a point," said Clara.

Spanky rolled his eyes and headed out of the living room. As he left, however, Wooldoor's nose twitched again; he felt another sneeze coming on.

"Haaaah, aaaaah..." He inhaled rather hastily, tilting his neck back. Then he sneezed again, shooting his neck forward. "HYAH-CHOO!"

Although the sneeze was over in a split second compared to the first one he'd let out, it was still quite forceful and a tad painful to release. Wooldoor sulked again, placing his forefinger back under his nose.

Clara giggled a bit; she couldn't help herself, that sneeze had sounded quite amusing. Then again, a lot of things Wooldoor said or did was funny in one way or another.

"Bless you," she repeated.

Wooldoor gave another sniffle before he responded, rubbing his nose again. "I... think I'm allergic to something, Clara..." he lamented.

But Clara gave a cute, sympathetic smile before she placed her hand on Wooldoor's shoulder. The sockbat smiled in response.

"Come on, Wooldoor," Clara told him as she headed out of the living room with him, "let's get you into the bathroom for some tissues and some Benadryl, shall we?"

Wooldoor nodded with another sniffle. Surely either of those would help him feel better, or at least less sneezy.


End file.
